This invention relates to a control circuit for a plurality of stepper motors, and more particularly to a motor control system with a single motor controller that is time shared among multiple stepper motors.
Stepper motors are commonly used in manufacturing and test systems that require a plurality of low power motors. At present, each individual motor has an associated motor translator or controller. When the motors are operated one at a time and each is used for only a small percentage of the total time, a significant waste in system cost and power consumption occurs. One such application is in the automated IF alignment of a television tuner utilizing numerous stepper motors to adjust the magnetic core components.